Will, the, Um, Werewolf
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: A story about what happens when Horace tells Will's apprentice that Will is a werewolf.


**So, today I got out for summer vacation! So, I decided to tell all of you freaks what happens when Horace tells Will's apprentice that Will is a werewolf. Any of you who have been reading my 100 themes challenge, you'll know about the first part of this story.**

**So, umm...I actually have a story. I was sitting on the bus with my two friends, Megan (tuglover98) and Kaleigh (greenhouse2499), and Kaleigh was looking at the cover of Halt's Peril (the American version). THen Kaleigh says, "Hey, look! Halt's wearing boots! I always thought they wore tennis shoes.**

**Yeah, Kaleigh isn't that smart. **

* * *

"Horace?" Will's new apprentice asked the knight. Will had come to the castle on some ranger thing and had left Horace with his apprentice until he finished talking with Crowley. Horace rolled his eyes, thinking about how secretive all rangers liked being.

"What, Carter?" Horace asked.

"Are unicorns real?" The apprentice asked.

Horace blinked and tried, unsuccessfully to raise an eyebrow at Carter. "Why would you even ask that?"

Carter looked embarrassed. "Well, when I first started my apprenticeship, I asked Will how he rode his horse so good. Then Will told me that Tug was secretly a unicorn and that his true form was only revealed when there was a rainbow in the sky." Carter finished.

Horace shook his head, wondering what the heck Will had been thinking. Then he wondered how the boy could be stupid enough to believe it. _It has been cloudy lately._ He reasoned. There hadn't been a rainbow in the sky during the short time that Carter had been Will's apprentice. "I think Will is an idiot." He finally answered.

"So…there's no such thing as unicorns?" Carter asked for verification.

Horace shook his head. He lowered his voice. "But I need to tell you something that'll probably help you. Will-" Horace looked around the room they were in. "Will is secretly a werewolf."

Carter gasped. "Really?" He asked, looking scared. He had always wondered about how Will was so good at tracking things.

Horace nodded grimly. "Do you really think that Crowley hasn't given Will an apprentice? Will'shad at least two-that I know of, at least. They annoyed him so much that he took them deep into the woods one day. Neither of them were ever seen again."

Carter looked absolutely terrified. "How come I've never heard about this?" He asked.

"Crowley keeps it on the down-low. He doesn't want word getting out that one of his rangers likely ate two apprentices."

"Do you think he'll eat me?" Carter asked.

Horace shrugged. "He won't change until the full moon. You'll have until then, at least. In the meantime, I'd try not to annoy him."

Then Will walked into the room. "What have you been telling Carter, Horace?" He immediately asked the knight.

Horace tried to look innocent. "I was just telling him about how amazing you were when we had to save Alyss in Macindaw." He shot a look at Carter that told the apprentice to play along.

Will looked at Carter. "Is that what he was really telling you?"

Carter nodded quickly.

Then the two of them left. Horace snorted at how easily Will believed that Horace had been complimenting him. It was official, Will was getting full of himself. Then Horace smiled, thinking about what would happen once the full moon came. _I've been hanging around rangers _way_ too much._ He thought. _I'm starting to turn devious._

* * *

Will looked out the window, casting his gaze around the clearing outside of his cabin, which was brightly lit by the full moon. He nodded to himself. It would be the perfect night to teach Carter night tracking.

"Carter, get your cloak. We're going tracking." Will called over his shoulder.

Carter's eyes widened in fear. "B-but, it's night." He said, trying to think of what he'd done that made Will want to eat him. He'd tried to be non-annoying in the past few weeks.

"Yeah. We're going night tracking." Will said, outing on his cloak.

"So we'll track, like…Wolves and stuff?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Carter gasped, but Will didn't hear it.

"You gonna get your cloak?"

"Uh, yeah." Carter said, rushing to get his cloak as well as the other items that he had acquired.

* * *

"What kind of tracks are those?" Will asked, pointing to a set of tracks that looked entirely unfamiliar to Carter.

"Um...Fox?" Carter said. They looked like paw prints.

"Fox's feet aren't that large. A wolf came through here." Will said, not noticing that his apprentice was trembling violently.

Then Will saw a set of prints that would be perfect to show his apprentice. "Do you know what these are, Carter?"

Carter looked at the prints, They were huge, with claws that looked to be about a foot long. He gasped.

"You recognize them?" Will asked incredulously.

"You could say that." Carter said weakly, as he pulled the two items out of his cloak. Then he attacked Will.

Will let out a cry of shock, before tripping Carter, causing his apprentice to slam onto the ground.

Carter groaned as he hit the ground, knocking the items out of his hands.

Will picked up a wooden stake, as well as a small hammer from where Carter had dropped them. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Horace? Do you want to tell me why my apprentice tried to kill me with a wooden stake last night?" Will asked the knight.

Horace looked at Will. "He tried to kill you…with a stake?"

"Yes. I just said that."

"That kid knows nothing." Horace said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, Horace?"

"Well, you'd think the kid would have enough sense to find himself a good piece of silver. If he wanted to kill you, that is."

Will raised an eyebrow at the knight. "So…you know why he tried to kill me?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"He wouldn't. He just kept crossing himself and muttering something that I couldn't understand."

Horace did a face-palm. "Nothing. The kid knows nothing."

"Why did he try to kill me?"

"I told him that you were a werewolf!" Horace said.

Will thought about this for a moment. "But…He tried to kill me…"

"The way you'd kill a vampire, yes."

Will's eyes widened. "My apprentice _is_ an idiot.


End file.
